You're Next
by NatureLuvMaple
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn Marcus and Aro have been murdered by unknown prospectors, strangers show up in Forks and La Push then everything goes to Hell, literally, a game between light and dark begins but its getting deadly, when things get so dark one has to ask themselves...who's next? Warning: Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

You're Next

Prologue

Shock. All was silent in the grand room of the Volturi as the horrible revelation set in. Marcus was dead. He was found hanging from the clock tower by his feet, his head burned to ashes on the ground and a sign hung from his arms.

'The End'

Aro just laughed it off, not bothered by Marcus's death at all. Two days later he was found dead the same way Marcus was but a different sign hung from his arms.

'You are next'

That same night everyone left, afraid of this new threat that would dare target the Volturi, and succeed. What they didn't know is that things would get worse, a lot worse for these so-called 'vampires'.

Chapter 1

Its been 5 years after the incident with Aro and the rest of the Volturi. Nessie has been enrolled in the high school in La Push and is at the top of her classes. Bella, Edward and the other Cullens have grown bored and enrolled themselves in Forks High once again. This is where our story starts, the day before the school year starts and when the news reaches them that Aro and Marcus have been murdered. We begin at the Cullens residence.

"What? When did this happen?" Edward stands with Bella and Nessie, all three in mild shock, they didn't like Aro or Marcus anyway but their deaths come as a shock.

"It happened a few days ago, they were found on the clock tower without their heads and signs from their arms, one said 'you are next' and another said 'the end'. The Volturi fled Italy because of this." Carlisle said.

Edward looks worried, "And some are coming here."

Carlisle nods and Bella hugs Nessie protectively, "What will they do to Nessie?"

"They have agreed not to harm Nessie in turn us give them a safe haven."

Bella relaxes slightly. "Do Jake and Sam know yet?

He shakes his head, "No, I was planning on telling them later on tonight."

"Me and Nessie will go tell them."

Nessie nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! We'll tell them Carlisle!"

Bella and Nessie wave good-bye before they drive towards Jake and Sam's territory. What they don't notice is the two figures in the trees, not even Edward hears their thoughts but their eyes glow red before they disappear into the shadows.

Bella pulls up to Jake's house and said werewolf comes out of his house with a smile on his face, "Nessie! Bella! What are you guys doing here?" He hugs Nessie then Bella.

Bella smiles and Nessie hugs him again, "We came to visit like we said and Bella wants to talk to you and Sam."

Jake instantly becomes serious, "Well you're in luck. He's here already. Some wolves wandered into our territory last night."

Bella's eyes widen, "Really? Are they dangerous?"

Jake shakes his head, "Not so far. They just wandered in here like they do it all the time. Its weird though…I never thought there was other wolves out there besides us."

Nessie giggles, "Now you have someone to retell your stories to instead of me."

Jake pouts, "You like them!"

She rolls her eyes, "Ok, whatever."

Bella walks towards Jake's house, "You going to introduce us or what? I bet they're wondering why there are vampires in wolf territory."

Now its Jake's turn to roll his eyes, "In a rush?"

"Yes."

The three walk into the house as someone laughs loudly, and unknown scents fill Bella and Nessie's noses, "They smell odd. Where are they from?"

"See for yourself."

In the living room sit four strangers, two men and two women, they are talking and laughing with Billy, Sam and Seth. One man is rather large, his height and muscle would give Jake a run for his money, and his chestnut hair is wind blown but his brown eyes are light. Along his arms are tattoos, ones of wolves and unknown scripture, despite his intimidating presence his aura is relaxing as he has an arm around another woman.

The woman smiles brightly, her teeth perfect and white but her canines are sharper than normal, her eyes are a dark green and hold unhidden knowledge, all of theirs do. The strange thing about her is her hair, its cut in a bob style but its green, like a forest green that complements her eyes. She's the first one to look at Bella and Nessie, "Hi! Who are you two?" She and the man stand, his height becoming more prominent and hers as well, she only comes up to his bicep and holds out her hand.

Bella casually sniffs and notices they smell oddly of snow, fresh fallen snow and something else, after another sniff she finds the smell is blood, they smell of snow and blood. Bella shakes her hand cautiously, "Bella, this is my daughter Nessie."

Nessie smiles and shakes the man's hand, noting that its incredibly warm, warmer than Jake even, Yea I'm Nessie."

"I'm Spots and this is Dan, it's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forks High

Two figures walk around the barely lit office, a man and woman flip through files at blinding speed, a teacher lays on the floor, his face pale of blood loss and two bite marks are on his neck and wrist. The woman looks up in triumph and holds up a folder, the name labeled on it says 'Cullen'. She slaps it on the desk and starts to read it, flipping through the papers and hands it to the man beside her and prepares to leave.

The lights flash on and a voice rings out, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" the custodian yells and brandishes a broom like a weapon.

The two freeze and the man speaks to the woman, but whatever language they use it's made up of hisses and they nod, switching to English the woman looks at the custodian.

"That doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to remember it." The advance on him and their eyes shine red.

The custodian turns and flees down the hall after he sees their eyes, his own wide in fear and he throws down the broom, hoping they trip over it.

The man and woman walk after him calmly, never more than a few doors from him, he glances back and tries not to scream at how easily they keep up. He rounds a corner and slams into something cold and hard. A younger male voice fills his ears,

"What are you running from? There's nothing to fear." The custodian looks up at this teenager, relaxing slightly at his eyes, a soft sky blue as he kneels, "Are you ok?"

The custodian regains his senses and jumps up, grabbing the boy's arm and pulls him hurriedly down the hall, "It's not safe to be here! I'm calling the cops!" He pulls the boy with him into a classroom and closes the door, locking it for good measure and turns to look at the boy, "It'll be safer in here…"

The boy's head is bowed, his bangs hiding his eyes but his smirk is visible, "I wouldn't say safe. You're the first in a few months…"

The custodian looks confused until the boy lifts his head and he can help but shriek, the boy's innocent eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, are now the color of blood and hold dark malice, the eyes of a murderer and he grins, sharp canines glinting and the man shrieks again as the boy attacks him, nearly ripping his throat out as he bites him.

The last thing the man sees is the man and woman walk from the shadows of the classroom and his vision goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok so I forgot to put one of these for the firs two chapters. This has been swimming around for a few days so I decided to put it down on this website. I hope ya'll like it and this is my first fan fiction so please no harsh flames, I take all opinions and suggestions to heart, both story and non story related. I hope ya'lll like this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs~

Chapter 3

Bella smiles and shakes Spots's and Dan's hands, "It's nice to meet you both."

Nessie stares at Dan's arms and the man chuckles, the sound casual and relaxing. "They're tribal, every male gets them at some point and time."

Nessie nods and Bella looks at the two strangers on the couch, "Who are they?"

The second woman, a blonde with dark brown eyes huffs and the man next to her, a bluenette with gray eyes smirks, "I'm Patrick, and this is Sally it's nice to meet you, Bella, Nessie."

Bella notices his scent is off, he smells human but there's something she can't place, like there is only half of him. The man smirks again, this time he looks straight at Bella, "So they're the famous Cullens? Our friends have told a lot about you."

Sam looks surprised, "Friends? You never told us anyone else came with you."

Dan shakes his head, "No, they aren't with us right now, we separated when we came to the states."

"Where are they now?"

"We don't know, somewhere close. If you see them they're a woman, man and their kid."

Nessie looks confused, "Are they wolves like you?"

Spots snorts, holding in laughter, "Oh gods no, they'd hate it immensely. They're vampires."

Now all of them look confused, "You travel with vampires?"

If they were cats, their neck fur would have bristled, Sally growls, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Everyone stiffens and Sam frowns, his fists clenching, "We meant nothing by it."

Sally snarls, "Oh really? It didn't sound like it to me. You have a problem with my friends?"

Sam stands, "Maybe I think it's disgusting you can hang around those blood suckers 24/7!"

"Hey! Bella's right here Sam!" Jake nearly yells at him.

Bella shakes her head, "It's fine, I don't know how your friends can hang around dogs all the time."

Dan laughs and nudges Bella's arm, "I like you! But we should get going, it's getting late, we won't be staying long, hopefully a few months."

Sam calms down enough to nod, "You'll have to stay in La Push though. This is wolf territory, Forks is the Cullens."

The four snicker as the head to the door, Spots looking back, "We never pay attention to territories. The Cullens shouldn't mind if we hang around in Forks." The look she gives Bella shoots shivers down her spine, and they strangers leave without another word, but wait, she could snap that wolf in half if she needed to…right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning after seeing Nessie off with Jake, Bella and Edward drive back to Forks High for the first day. Even though she already been to this school she was nervous about the first day. She always was, Edward held her hand as he drove, a small smile on his face. Time for the school day to start.

Three cars pull into the parking lot, from what he sees they are well taken care of, not left to rust in the rain or wrecked. He's impressed that in such a small town these types of cars would be driven around, but he's not one to talk. The man leans against his, a sleek glossy black, the windows tinted and when running the engine purrs beautifully.

Beside him his son watches the Cullens as well, the man almost could call him mesmerized as he stares at the beautiful people. He leans to his father, "That's the mind reader right?" He looks at Edward with a look of curiosity, "He doesn't look that special."

His father smirks, "Yes, that's Edward. Now get going school will start in a minute." He waves off his son and walks into the office, waves to the receptionist and picks a teacher's badge. He disappears down the halls as they begin to empty.

Charlie walks into work yawning, he never liked waking up so early in the morning on Mondays. As he went back to his office, he was stopped, "Your new partner is here. They're back in your office." Oh, right, he had a new partner coming in from over seas after they were transferred, he was going to tell Bella when she came over the other day but he never got around to it, oh well. When he walked into his office he noticed his chair was occupied and he couldn't help but stare, his partner was, well to put it simply beautiful. Her hair was past her shoulders and pooled on the armrests, it had the color of the rising sun. Her eyes flashed up to him as he walked in, they were the color of ice.

She stood and held out a gloved hand, "You must be Officer Swan. It's nice to meet you. My name is Marie, I'm your new partner."

Charlie shakes his head and smiles, shaking her hand and is surprised he can feel her cold skin through the thin material, "Yes, but you can call me Charlie, everyone in this town does."

The woman smiles, her teeth white, Charlie blinks, her canines seem sharp, maybe he's seeing things, it's too early in the morning for this, "Ok Charlie, thank you" looks around his office, "what exactly do we do all day? I guessed with such a small town nothing really happens around here."

Charlie nods and sits in his chair, "Yeah, nothing much happens around here, the worst we've had was when Ja-" He cuts himself off, he almost told her that Jake and his friends were wolves! That would have been an awkward conversation and she might have thought off him as a loon, he'd have to be more careful, "when there was a pack of wild wolves running around in the woods."

Marie nods, she looks more around the office, "Well up here it should be common wolf packs would run around, in Russia they were everywhere, though it was the same ones. So annoying." Her voice grows colder as she talks about the wolves making Charlie grow more curious about his strange new partner.

"So you came from Russia?" He didn't mean to interrupt her but what she was saying was turning more into a rant every second.

Marie pauses and looks back with a smile, "Oh, yes, sorry I was getting a little carried away. I came her from Russia with my husband and son but I'm originally from Iceland."

Oh so that's where her odd accent came from, Charlie wondered what it was, "Your husband and son?"

Marie nods as she picks up a photo of Charlie and Bella, "Yes, my husband works as a teacher at the high school and my son is a junior. We came to the states with a few friends, they might be somewhere around here I'm not sure."

Charlie nods, friends? He'd have to look out for new strangers in Forks or La Push even, "So why'd you want to come to Forks?"

Marie pauses, softly setting down the picture, Charlie notices her tense frame and he hopes he hasn't said the wrong thing, he wouldn't want to be on the wrong foot with his new partner. On the first day no less, great.

An officer poking his head into his office interrupted them, "Uh, Charlie we got a situation, a hiker found a body in the woods, it's a teacher from Forks High."

Charlie was surprised, a body? This wouldn't be good, he's tell Bella later if it fell into the…'need to know categories' as he called them with Bella. Marie was already walking down the hall asking the officer when he was found and if they had the scene blocked off. Charlie stood from his chair with a sigh and followed the two, a new family and all of a sudden a body shows up. He'd have to watch this Icelandic woman closely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward sat with Bella at the back of their history class as always as the teacher up front talked abut what they would learn during the year. Edward wasn't bored, in fact he liked history, but this teacher was confusing him, when he walked in the man stared at him…well the nice way of putting it is he smelled something bad, this made Edward on edge about him. Another odd thing was his mind, it seemed like a was a robot, focused on one thing and that was what he was talking about and mentally taking names of who wasn't paying attention. He was impressed that he learned names so quickly.

"So for today I'll show a video about Ancient Egypt, I'll pause it now and then to ask questions to make sure you're paying attention." He pulls down the screen and after a few minutes the video begins to play.

Edward was interested for the most part, but fifteen minutes in he was bored and looked over at Bella, "Are you still nervous?" he whispered.

Bella shakes her head and whispers back, "No not really, there isn't that many humans as I thought there were."

Edward chuckles," It gets easier, trust me."

At that same moment he said that Mr. T walks by and taps on his desk, "Pay attention Mr and Mrs Cullen." Edward stares in shock. How could he not have noticed him there? He didn't even smell him, let alone hear him think, but, that's impossible, the only one that he can't hear thoughts from is Bella. Edward focuses on Mr. T again, this time actually trying to push into his mind; he doesn't like people hiding things from him.

Mr. T sits as his desk watching the video with everyone else, as Edward focuses on his thoughts Mr. T glares at him from the corner of his eye and a Edward winces, putting his head in his hands.

He can feel Bella look at him worriedly, "Edward? Are you ok?" Edward doesn't answer, what was that? It was like someone slapped him and it _hurt_. He never felt anything like it, when he looks back up Mr. T is looking at him expectantly, the video is paused and everyone stares at him, "Well?"

Edward stares and looks into another kids mind and clears his throat, "The Egyptians used pulleys and or just dragged them up ramps and put the blocks in place."

Mr. T nods, "Correct, pay attention next time." He plays the video and sits back down. Edward ignores the movie entirely and studies this teacher. Mr. T has dark brown hair and eyes and over 6 feet tall. Edward notices that the man has an accent, he'd say Russian or somewhere in Northern Asia and Mr. T always seems tense, and he constantly studies everyone. From what he got from his thoughts the man knows his stuff, he'd say he's been in the military for a few years.

He jumps as the lights turn on and the bell rings, beside him Bella giggles, "You seem more nervous than me. What's wrong?"

Edward glares icily at Mr. T, the teacher smirking and just before he turns the man's eyes flash red and the scent of vampire fills his senses. Edward's eyes widen as he takes Bella's arm and walks quickly from the room Bella asking him what's wrong and Edward growls lowly, "I need to talk to Carlisle." For that one second he let his barrier or whatever it was he got something, "I want to know who Tomas is."

Edward skipped the next hour but insisted Bella to stay when she wanted to go too, "I shouldn't be long. I'll be back in time for lunch." With a good-bye kiss Edward got in his car and drove quickly home, tapping the steering wheel in annoyance.

When he gets home Edward steps out of his car but freezes, it's that same scent, Tomas's scent…no wait, it's similar to his. Edward cautiously makes his way to the door and that's when he sees another car in the driveway, it's obviously a foreign car from what he could see, southern European he'd guess. Wait, why's he thinking about cars when there's a stranger in his house?! Edward quickly makes his way inside and talks louder than he normally would, "Carlisle? I need to talk to you."

_Living room_ is what he hears of Carlisle's thoughts and Edward quickly walks into the room but freezes at whom he sees on the couch.

It's a beautiful woman, if he could admit that, she had long bright orange hair that pools on the couch, but what stops him were her eyes, blue and ice cold that seem to stare into his cold body and he shivers, "Who's this?"

The woman frowns, her voice accented oddly but it's as cold as her eyes, "Shouldn't you be in school? My son goes to yours as well I believe parents don't like their children skipping."

That's when Edward notices her badge and gun, _she's a cop,_ Edward thinks and the woman smirks, picking up a cup and sips the tea that still steams.

"My name is Marie. It's nice to meet you Edward."

Carlisle clears his throat awkwardly, "Um, yes Edward this is Agent Marie. She's here because there was a body found not to far from here and it was drained of blood."

Edward's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? That's new" Side-glances at Carlisle, _It's best not to question any more, she knows something based on her scent._

Edward nods ever so slightly but is surprised when Marie giggles, sounding like bells, "I'm sorry, your expression is…amusing." Sets and sets the tea down, "I must apologize. I have to get back to the office. Charlie will be wondering where I am."

Edward stiffens, "Charlie? You work with him?"

Marie giggles again and stops before passing him, "Yes I'm his new partner. My family and I moved here from Russia, It is nice to meet you." She smiles and Edward holds back a gasp, her teeth where white but her canines where pointed and long and her eyes swim with blood before she leaves, the door making no noise as is closes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs~

Chapter 6

The boy walks through the halls, going to lunch and cursing how he has to blend with these humans. They're so slow but he's so fast, he could kill these pests within an hour. He won't though, even if he hates humans he can't kill them because they keep him alive, and he wasn't raised that way. His mother and father would punish him if they knew he thought this way. The boy shakes his head, clearing his head of those negative thoughts and looks around the cafeteria. He hated the smell of this human food. It always burned his throat.

The boy looks around the cafeteria and sees the Cullens at the back by the doors. His father did say to learn more about them…making up his mind the boy walks up to them and sits the only seat available. They stare at him in shock and the boy clears his throat, now he feels awkward.

The Cullen with short hair, Alice the boy remembers, smiles at him, "Hi, I'm Alice. What's your name?"

The boy was surprised at how kind she was but he smiles anyway, "My name is Ronnie. It is nice to meet you Alice." He curses at his accent; he's been trying for months to smooth it out. It's not as bad as it was but it's still very noticeable.

The big one, Emmet, smiles and claps him on the back, pitching the boy forward, "I'm Emmet Cullen! Your accent is cool, is it Russian?"

The boy has very vivid thoughts of ripping this guy apart; he could start with his throat? Or maybe just go crazy…Ronnie stops his train of thought and looks at Alice, he remembers now she's the one tells the future. Instead of growling at Emmet he smiles slightly, "Nice to meet you and no it is not Russian. My father is from Russia and my mother from Iceland. I speak both languages fluently."

Emmet looks amazed but the blonde next to him, Rosalie, rolls her eyes not impressed in the least. Ronnie pokes at his food with a look of mild disgust. The other two, Jasper and Bella are in a conversation. The boy doesn't mind, he already knows who they are, but he has to hang around them? As he watches them talk quietly with each other, sometimes in one of their conversations he sees why these 'vampires' are being targeted. They act nothing like other clans he's seen, they're not distracted by the sweet smelling humans that would sometimes walk past to go outside.

The one, Alice stops talking I the middle of talking and the others act like it's normal. This isn't the first time he's been around someone who reads the future but they don't act like Alice, she doesn't know how to control it. Jasper and Bella seem to know how to control theirs well. In fact they seem more normal to him than the others, even if they have that same gold eye color. The most he notices is their scent, they smell of dead animals, it makes his head hurt so only half way through lunch he stands up to leave.

Alice looks up at him, "Leaving already?" when Ronnie nods she notices he hasn't eaten anything, "What about your food? You need to eat."

Ronnie shakes his head, "I am not hungry today. Thank you for letting me sit with you." He leaves but he feels their eyes on him all through the lunchroom. When he makes it to his father's classroom he growls, "_ТеперьЯзнаю, почемуонистановятсямишенью_"

Tomas laughs, "_Онанебудетнамногодольше_." Ronnie side glances at him his brown eyes flowing with blood and he smiles, his canines sharp and shivers of excitement, "_хорошо_."

Authors Note: ok so I used google translate for this, if im wrong please tell me. Thank you! And I hope yall like this so far. It gets more interesting and you find more about whats happening I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Chapter 7

Edward paced Carlisle's office, his hands clenching and relaxing over and over, "Carlisle, you're telling me you lied to us this whole time?"

Carlisle sits in his chair and sighs, "Not entirely. What I told you is true. I just left out some parts."

Edward looks more furious, "How do you know that…" looks for the word. How does he describe her? A woman? Vampire? Thing?

"Vampire, she is a vampire." Carlisle chuckles at Edward's confused expression, "more specifically she is a very old one, older than even Aro. Her kind is considered the 'real' vampire royalty. They live a lot longer than we do and have never been human."

Edward pauses in his pacing at this, "Never human? That's impossible. All vampires were once human."

Carlisle shakes his head, "It's not impossible. It's very true. When God created angels there were also demons that came from Satan. When they were sent to Earth these creatures were cursed to feed off the humans in order to live or God would find them and destroy them."

Edward still looks confused, "I still don't understand. Why are they so different from us? _How_ different are they?"

"Everything but how we survive. They are able to walk in sunlight on a cloudless day, as to protect them from God's sight. Their eyes change color with strong emotion, anger, hunger, sometimes sadness and it was a way to identify each other in the world. They have fangs to mark their prey and easily steal human lives. They live so long as to carry out the deeds of Satan, and to protect them from angels they have a pulse."

Edward is now staring openly at Carlisle now, a pulse? This was almost too much to take in, almost, "So is she alone?"

"No. Royals never travel alone; it's always in two or threes. The Royal's mate and/or their child, if she is here then so is her family or mate."

Edward starts pacing again, "Is them being here a good or bad thing?"

Carlisle is hesitant to answer, "Usually it's a great honor for royals to be here."

"Usually? Carlisle what's wrong?"

Carlisle hesitates to answer him, "There are some Royals who are still connected to Satan and do his deeds. Long ago a Royal committed a taboo, he let his victim survive. Satan killed the Royal that did this but his victim got away. She lived long enough to create more, that's how our venom is different. We change humans instead of killing him like Royal's venom does. Satan was angered by this and ordered his servants to kill these 'fakes', most did as they were told but others hid their new brothers sisters. Marie was one of those people that killed our kind, that's why she was here."

Edward stiffens at this and if he could he was sure he would be paling, "…What? And you let her in here?! What if she goes after Alice or Bella, what if she goes after Nessie?!"

Carlisle sifts in his chair, uncomfortable, "What I believe is she was passing through and found us here. She works with Charlie now Edward, she has Bella at her will to do whatever she wants."

Edward looks panicked, what was he going to do? These Royals were targeting his family. He remembers Tomas, "Wait. I think I know who's with her. His name is Tomas; he's my history teacher. What about him?"

"He's probably a Royal too. Is there anything you found out about him?"

Edward makes a frustrated noise, "I couldn't read his thoughts, and it was like he was blocking me or something…"

Carlisle steeples his fingers, "Then we are in trouble. These Royals are old is they still have the gifts Satan gave them."

Edward is now having a panic attack inside his head. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Edward ran from the house, not bothering to take his care and heads to La Push. Those dogs would probably know what to do about these 'Royals'. He hoped this wouldn't be a huge mistake...

_Authors Note: I'm getting used to this now of uploading the story and everything. I hope this gives a better view of who some of my OCs are, and yes the four that are in La Push are there for a reason. All shall be answered in time! R&R please!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Jacob sat in the living room with Billy when that cursed bloodsucker burst into his house. He jumped up, his hands already shaking, "What are you doing here?" to his surprise the mosquito looked panicked, desperate even if he dared. "Well?!"

Edward ignored Jacob, not helping since he only becomes angrier, "Have there been any strangers in your territory lately?"

This makes both Jacob and Billy confused, "Yes, four wolves. They said they came from Russia and were just staying here for a few days and were meeting friends."

Edward remembers Bella and Nessie telling him about them, "Where are they now?" he has to find these four strangers, maybe they know something about his history teacher and that woman, Marie, "I need to see then now!"

Jacob smirks, "What's wrong? They cross into Cullen territory or something?"

Edward growls making Jacob smile, "No. Two vampires showed up in our territory, one's a teacher and the other a agent."

"And?"

"And they're here to kill us! The agent works with Charlie and the teacher has every single one of us! From what Carlisle told me they'll kill Nessie too." He had Jacob now, if Nessie was in danger he would help no matter what.

Just as he thought Jacob's smile disappeared and Billy rolls into the kitchen for the phone, "What? Who are they?!"

"I don't know that's why I want to talk to those four you said where here." Edward had to talk to them. He had no idea how to protect his family…then a thought slapped him in the face, the Volturi! They were coming and the next day these…killers show up. Maybe…no they couldn't have been the ones that kill Marcus and Aro, no vampire could travel that fast in so little time…

Billy rolls back into the room, "The big one, Dan, left his number. I called him and he said he would meet us at the resturant in Forks."

Edward nods; he couldn't believe he was doing this, getting help from these pups and the old man. As he walks out he pulls his cell out and calls Carlisle and tells him to meet him at the restaurant. After he ends the call he sees Jacob helping Billy in the truck, "What are you doing."

Billy gives a look, daring him to say more, "Coming with you. An elder has to be present if you're meeting one of us."

Edward gives a blank look, he was obviously lying, he just wanted to see what this was all about. Edward rolled his eyes and left, heading to the restaurant Bella said she'd always go eat with Charlie. He could never remember the name but then again all he focused on at that time was Bella.

He gets to the restaurant the same time as Jacob and Billy, he looks in the parking lot. A few police cruisers, probably here on lunch, as he looks over the cars he sees a jeep in front of the door, it's black, made for going off road. It was nice, even more than Emmett's and the plate was from Montana. Odd…

Jacob and Billy were waiting for him at the door before they walk inside, one waitress waves at them and tell them to sit anywhere. Edward more goes by smell than sight as he walks to the more secluded part of the place. There he sees a rather large man, he wears a button up shirt, and the sleeves rolled up revealing tattoos.

He's drink coffee as he stares at the three, his nose wrinkles slightly as Edward comes closer, something that doesn't surprise him at all and he does as well. This wolf smells of snow, sweat and…blood, he blinks at this. What? Usually he can't smell wolf blood through their disgusting scent but this one it's like something to smell on the wind. He notes it smells the wolves he and Jasper hunts in the mountains, wild and rushing.

The other thing he notices is when he tries to read his thoughts. There's nothing, it's was the same with Tomas he can't read anything from him. Edward growls lowly in frustration, this makes Dan smirk from his seat, his European accent coming through, "Please, sit. I believe you have information for me?"

Edward sat across from him and he was grateful that Billy was next to him; if Jacob sat there they'd kill each other before he even got answers, " More or less. First I want to know who you are."

Dan smirks, "Of course, my name is Danial Alberg. You can call me Dan, everyone else does."

Edward nods, "I am Edward Cullen. I'd like to know why you're here in Forks."

Dan leans back in his chair, "Oh yes, I heard this was Cullen territory, but first I should explain. My friends and I are…how do you say…hunters of sorts. We travel the word looking for Satan's creations. For years we have been tracking and hunting down these creatures and killing them before they disrupt the balance that God has tried to create when adding you, or your kind here on Earth. "

Edward nods, before he answers Carlisle's voice interrupts him, "Yes, we call 'Satan's spawn' Royals among us." He pulls up a chair and sits at the table end, much to the displeasure of Jacob; it's starting to smell to much of vampire, "My name is Carlisle. Pleasure."

Dan nods with his smirk still on his face, "Danial, just call me Dan."

Carlisle nods, "My son Edward seems to have met some Royals, one even came to our home. They're names are-"

"Marie and Tomas, last name unknown. Yes I know about them. Marie was originally sent to Iceland. Tomas, Russia, they were one of the last group Satan sent before he lost power. These people are manipulators and they know what they're doing, they've been killing your kind ever since The Order was given." He pauses to sip his coffee and Billy orders a drink and some food for him and Jacob, "My friends and I are what you call…bounty hunters, the bigger the group the quicker and quitter the job gets done. What about the kid?"

Edward looks confused, "Kid? What do you mean kid?"

Dan blinks, "Marie and Tomas have a child, his name is Ronnie. He should be close to either parent most of the time."

Edward and Carlisle's eyes widen, "The school, he's at the school."

Dan nods, "That'd make more sense. Now I have to warn you. They only hunt at night, during the day it'd be too loud. Their victims never go down quietly, and never be alone. Always have someone with you."

Carlisle stiffens and his eyes widen, "No…"

Dan glances at him, "What's wrong?"

Edward stiffens when he reads his thoughts and Carlisle's voice shakes, "Esme went to go see cousins in Alaska," looks even more panicked, "and she won't return till tonight."

Author's Note: Ok! Kinda cliffhanger! I hope everyone likes this, I'm really trying. And if you're a diehard Twilight fan DON'T KILL ME! Blame my genius of a mind! Next chapter shall be interesting~ Until next time my lovlies~ R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Esme looks up at the moon as she runs through the trees; she'd been up in Alaska visiting Tanya for the last few days. She loved going up there with the first snow, down in Forks it was getting colder but no snow yet. Esme smiled, she was almost home. Tanya drove here most of the way, when they ran out of roads Esme traveled on foot. That was in the afternoon, now it was a good hour past sunset and it was almost pitch black if not for the moon in the sky. _Almost home…_ she thought. That was when she heard the scream.

The Cullens run through the forest as fast as they could go, Edward up in front as to be expected but he was going faster than normal. One thing Edward would never want to admit again, he was scared, scared for Esme, scared for Nessie, scared for his family. Whoever these people are they came to kill them, and leave no one alive, that's why Dan, Spots, Sally and Patrick were here. They stop Satan's spawn from unsettling the balance God has created…

_Earlier... _

Dan moves faster than Edward would have thought a man his size could; he was up out of his seat and across the restaurant before even Edward was standing. His speed came from years of fighting vampires from newborns to Royals and he knew that wasn't it, he can tell when someone is lying even without reading their minds.

Dan was at his jeep by the time Edward and Carlisle were outside; Dan was talking rapidly on his phone in Swedish, "_Ja, jag har en ledning på var de är på väg. Möt mig på Cullen plats i fem minuter och vara beväpnad. Vi jagar ikväll._"

Edward heard his last name but that's all he knew what was said, he never learned Swedish sadly, Dan hung up and the jeep started with a growl and he talked over it, "I'll meet you at your place! Pull everyone from school Carlisle and my group and I will tell you what's going to happen." Looks at Jacob and Billy as they walk/roll up, "You two, I want your pack ready in case it gets bad enough, their sense of smell is very strong, a lot of you will drive them out."

Jacob and Billy nod before leaving, Edward rides with Carlisle to Forks High. He could hear Carlisle panicking in his head like crazy; he was really worried about Esme and what could…what_ might_ happen to her. Edward shakes his head, no, he wouldn't think about that cause it won't happen. He hoped they would get these Royals out of here, or better yet kill them before the Volturi get there or it's going down hill fast from there.

Once they pull up to the school everyone was already waiting there, he'd never been so happy to know Alice right then. He got out and without a word everyone started the cars, Edward rode with Bella. She didn't say or ask anything, Alice must have told them what's wrong already because she held his hand the whole way. Her scent calmed him down somewhat and pulled him back from his trap of a mind. He tried to smile at her, this only made her lean against him in comfort, maybe he was already trapped…

Tomas watched as the Cullens left, he growled under his breath. He forgot about them, that damn wolf was here. Danial Alberg and Spots Alberg have been tracking them for years, he would snarl if he could right then because they got under his skin. At one time the four could get along with each other; you could even call them friends then, that was before the Order. Once the Order was given it was like those two totally switched personalities, when they met up again they tried to kill him and his mate! Tomas took a few deep breaths, he was in front of a room of humans, and if he got too mad now it wouldn't be good.

Tomas looked up as he felt more than heard a kid look over, at the time he was giving a quiz, see if they paid attention to the video. The kid that was cheating didn't, he saw him looking at his phone the whole time. Without a word he get up, walked to the kid's desk and snatched his paper from his desk and ripped it in half, "I will not have cheating in my class. If I catch like I did now you will be given an F on the assignment and it will not be made up." He throws away the paper; at least the stupidity of humans makes him better. When he sits back down he sends a text to Marie: '_Í kvöld fara að vera gróft, hafa Ronnie tilbúinn að berjast og vera varkár_.' Tonight they hunt.

Jake and Billy race home, they first stop by Sam's place and explained what was happening. When they left Jacob went and picked up Nessie, he wanted her to go the school in La Push so she was closer to him, he was surprised but happy that Bella and Edward let him, when that was done he headed back to his house. The pack was already there, the living room and kitchen crowded, _we need a bigger house…_ Jacob thought, it was beginning to get too crowded in her.

Sam started first, "Alright tonight something is gonna go down. Apparently there is another type of vampire out there" there were some growls and shaking hands at that, "but, that also means we can go hunting for some new prey. Esme's in danger, so are the other Cullen's this new vampire is targeting them and we're going to help if they need it."

Most of the shaking stopped and worry filled the air, most of them like Esme she was sweet and the most tolerable of all the Cullens besides Nessie and Bella. They were willing to help, all but one really…

"Why do we have to help them? This is there problem not ours." Leah had a frown on her face and her arms were crossed, Jacob sighed. He wasn't surprised, "Because Leah, you want them to kill one of us?" That shut her up, for now.

After more discussion that Jacob almost died of boredom from they were done, it was dark by then. Time to hunt.

Esme stopped, her motherly instincts kicked in when she heard the scream, it was a child's and it was in pain. The scent of blood filled her nose as another scream ripped the air, without another thought she raced to where it came from. She gasped at what she saw, a boy, no more than 16 was on his back and a bear was ripping at his arms.

The poor boy had tears running down his face in pain as he screamed again, blood ran from his arms and pooled under him, his shirt was ripped open and his chest was nearly shredded, his breathe came in painful wheezes and he looked back, seeing Esme by the trees screamed again, "Please! Help me!" Hs bright blue eyes were filled with tears, dulling by the second and the bear's claws came closer and closer to his face. Esme was absolutely terrified for the boy and without a second thought she kicked the bear off the dying boy and knelt by him.

His breathing was uneven, Esme could see his ribs through the blood and she covered her nose, it smelled sweet but there was something…off about it. The boy coughed up blood and she started to panic, "Oh my God! What happened? No don't talk I'll help you. Just keep breathing and don't move."

The boy nodded weakly his eyes spilling more tears, Esme couldn't help it. She wouldn't let this poor child die in front of her; she'd never turned anyone before but being in a panic attack helps right? She looks at his arms, she couldn't bite him there, the veins were practically shredded. The only other place she could think of was his neck, which surprisingly wasn't, tore open.

It was decided; Esme leaned down by the boy's neck and opened her mouth. She missed the boy smirk cruelly, missed his eyes flash the color of blood, missed seeing the woman in the trees with a gun drawn, missed the boy's arm move to her shoulder.

Edward was the first to burst into the small clearing as the boy bit deep into Esme's neck, his fangs helping latch his mouth on and began to suck greedily. Esme gasped in shock, Edward was frozen in place, he was too late? No! He wasn't! He began to run forward but was stopped by a gun to his forehead and Marie's grinning face. Her ice blue eyes were shinning red and her canines were too long. Edward stared in wonder but snapped out of it when the others caught up.

Dan was the first to react, he held out a hand to the Cullens, silently telling them to stay, Marie's grin grew and she called back to the boy, "Ronnie, you can stop now."

Dan growled, it was low and threatening, Spots growled as well her eyes scanning the trees, "Where's Tomas?"

"You know how he loves to play games, it's hide and seek this time. You remember that game right? I believe you lost." Her grin is cold and sharp that makes Edward shiver.

As he was standing there it was like he was getting a tidal wave of thoughts, they made him cringe, all he saw was blood, bodies, he grabbed head when he heard the screams, they were ones of terror, pain, sadness, anger, they pierced his head. He heard Bella call out to him and he didn't know he was falling until he hit the ground, hard. The screams still echoed in his head, loud and horrible. He looked to where he thought Esme was but all he saw was a pool of blood.

The four strangers growled as Edward hit the ground clutching his head, Spots took a step forward but stopped as she saw Ronnie and Esme disappear, her face paled, "Patrick."

The Cullens stared open mouthed as the bluenette rushed forward, pulling on a glove, draws his arm back and promptly goes to stab his hand in her chest. This all happened in enough time for Marie to make a 'tch' sound and jump away just as his hand was coming up, a shockwave goes through the trees, "Don't touch him."

Marie frowns then smirks, "Ah but you forget, I already have the prize and the game has started." She giggles and the other three growl, the Cullens snarling, "If you can find your dear Esme before dawn then she will not be affected by the poison. If not…well let's just say there's another fake removed from this world."

Carlisle snarls loudly and rushes at her, planning to rip off her head for taking his dear Esme away. Marie only laughs and jumps back just out of his reach every time he jumps, "Oh, and Bella dear! Charlie is just charming! He warms up _so_ well to new comers! _Ó og blóð hans er ljúffengur_!" She laughs as she disappears in the trees, Bella holds Edward's head on her lap staring after in confusion and shock.

Dan grabs Carlisle before he can go after her, "You follow and you're dead. You won't be able to help without a head."

Carlisle hisses but calms down when Jasper lightly touches his arm, instead Emmet yells at the four strangers, "What the Hell is going on?! What does she mean about game? And where'd she take Esme?!"

The four stand silent, revealing nothing. Edward chokes out from the ground, muttering in a different language, "_Свивиумрети ..._" Then all he saw was red.

Author's Note; well there you go! Cliffhanger! I used google translate for different language if im wrong please tell me! Next chapter the game starts~ please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: character death

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10

Marie smirked, this was almost too easy, and getting the woman was simple. She sees an injured child she tries to save it, she could still feel the shock when Ronnie turned against her. Marie looks across from her position in the trees, Tomas stands in the top of one, on his back is a sword. He always preferred fighting in close range than with guns, he can use them but he likes to take off their heads himself.

Marie giggles at a thought of their recent victims, two men in Italy, Marie sneer at the thought of them. They considered themselves rulers of these 'vampires', Tomas and her took them down in a few seconds, the signs were just for fun and to watch them scatter. When they did they easily picked them off one by one, she loved the game of cat and mouse and she was always the cat, even in hide and seek.

Tomas lands softly by her, drawing her from her thoughts and he smirks, "They sent some of the wolves this way, must want to draw us out."

Marie nods and looks out, seeing as a group of four wolves slowly make their way towards them, "Then let's hunt. Did Ronnie hide the fake?"

Tomas nods and they make their way down the tree and hop the low branches silently, thousands of years of living in wilderness before all these cities showed up made them ready for anything, and anything did happen frowns as she remembers the time when the two of them were nearly cornered by some of God's followers, not humans no. It was those cursed wolves that nearly got them in Siberia.

When they came to Forks they knew a pack was here but they never thought it would be this many, just thinking of the smell wanted to make her puke. Humans have always thought that God and Satan's creations were angels and demons, with beautiful wings or forked tails, Marie and Tomas laughed at this. God's 'angels' were those dogs; it's like a dog and cat preference, they Boss just put his own twist on it. And this huge pack knew nothing of it; she had to explain what they were to even Carlisle! She hated dumb targets.

They crouch in the trees a good few hundred feet in front of their prey; Marie scanned the four and picks out the only female. That one held an air that would be if cockiness and glum had a child, perfect.

She just barely points before Tomas is gone and she sits comfortably on the branch. All she had to do was sit there; Tomas was the one that loved it when heads started to roll.

* * *

Tomas creeps through bushes, studying each and every one of the four, he was even to tap into their thoughts and was impressed they were all connected. Even if it annoyed him to no end, the one to the far side of him was sulking and seething:

_Why am I even here? I don't even want to help these bloodsuckers, this is there problem not mine…_

Tomas frowns, what an ungrateful little brat. When they pass he slowly walks in step behind them, luckily downwind, and reaches his arm back slowly and grabs the hilt of his sword. He'd have to be quick; the sound will alert them he's there. Once behind the brat he moves in one simple motion, draw the sword leap forward and swing. Her fur was thick but his sword was sharper, cutting through easily, he shivers in delight as her feels the bones in her neck snap and her windpipe collapse under the pressure.

The only sound she makes is when her body hits the ground, this told the wolves something was wrong, he heard the brat's, Leah from what he got, thoughts cut off suddenly, the worry then the shock as they see her headless body shift back into a human. Tomas grimaces at this, they can't even transform without taking their clothes off? This was just sad; he snapped out his thoughts as his sword drives into the brain of another brat, he didn't quite catch his name but who cares? It's a body.

The other two drop silently with bullets in their brain.

Marie drops from her position about 15 feet away with a smirk as she walks up to him, "You were a little slow, she had time to turn her head."

Tomas rolls his eyes, "Lies, she already had her head turned to the right, it was an easier cut anyway." He wraps an arm around her waist, "YOU were off, you didn't hit between the eyes on one." He laughs at her look of horror before giving her a kiss and walking towards where he can find his new mouse. Being a vampire had its perks, he loved the color of blood, his eyes just filled with it at the thought.

* * *

Beside him Sam and Jacob were panicking, Paul, Jared, Embry and Leah just cut out. They were in wolf form when their thoughts just suddenly ended; Embry and Paul got the vision of a man with a sword but that was it. The only way they couldn't hear them was if the turned human…or where dead. Dan frowned at this, beside him Spots was trying to remember how their last 'game' of hide and seek went with those two. Dan only remembered failure, him and Spots had a little girl around they time they got word that Marie and Tomas were heading for the New World, her name was Lena. She was the sweetest girl there ever would be, not even phased of what her parents did and was only 7. Seven years they had their little ray of sunshine before she was kidnapped, Tomas was able to snatch her in the dead of night in her room. They got there as soon as his fangs entered her neck and they were gone. A note was left on her bed:

2 Hours find her and you win

They found her in 2 hours and 5 minutes. In those five minutes her body rejected the venom and she convulsed until nothing was inside her. They found their daughter in a pool of her own blood and surrounded by her insides. The look of pain forever on her face still haunts him and he learned then what those two do. Spots was even worse, he didn't want to think about it. That's when they started to research them.

Marie was sent to Iceland and lived there for as long as she could before driven out after being called a witch. From there she moved into what is now England and into Jerusalem, that was when the Order was given and two years later she met Tomas.

Tomas was sent to Siberia and stayed there until he too was driven out and wandered Russia, that's where he picked up what little Russian there was at the time and went into now a day Turkey. He heard word of the Order two hours after it was given, these two would be known as the most loyal and bloodthirsty.

Ronnie was their child, he didn't know when, the kid just showed up looking only at the age of five, already he knew how to kill a human ten different ways with each household item. He was the one that drew their female victims in, again, just sick.

Dan doesn't know how the two met, he didn't care, but he did know how Spot and him met those two. In France, and they played them for fools, saying that they were against what Satan ordered for them to do. He's met a few of them and knew they wouldn't kill their new brothers and sisters. In 50 years Marie and Tomas were able to find out nearly everything about them while they knew barely nothing up until they were driven from their homes. The two stabbed them in the back only months later and left both of them with scars. He felt rage whenever he even caught a glimpse of Spots's.

When those two left is when the 'games' started. He guessed they got bored with only just killing, they tortured them in anyway they could, turning child games into dark, twisted, and bloody ones. Dan's even heard they did Russian roulette once while playing 'Tag'. It sickened him thinking they found joy in that. Hide and seek was the one he hated the most and why he didn't answer Emmet, why he sent Sally and Patrick after those now dead wolves, why Spots and him never got to Lena in time.

Because when you play with Marie and Tomas, no one has ever lives past those two hours.

Authors Note: don't hurt me please! If you liked Leah or Paul or Embry or Jared im sorry! But if you didn't…mixed feelings? Until tomorrow! R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11

Edward opened his eyes with a major headache and the first thing he sees is a very worried Bella and Carlisle. He groans and sits up, "What happened?"

Bella sits by him on the ground, "We don't know, you just…passed out, fainted and we couldn't wake you up."

Carlisle nods, his face distressed, "We should be out looking for Esme."

Edward looks up as he hears Dan's voice, "Do that and they'll pick you off one by one. We stay until Sally and Patrick get back. Looks at Edward, and it looks like you woke up."

"Woke…up?" What? That's not possible, vampires can't sleep, "that's impossible I can't sleep."

Dan smirks, "Well you did, for a good ten minutes," he looks worriedly into the woods, "Edward you're going to stay here with me, all the others, Sally and Patrick are 100 meters east of here. Go straight there and don't stop. They have a lead on where Esme might be."

Carlisle was the first to leave, followed by the others until only Dan, Spots and Edward were left alone. Edward was still dazed on the ground and even more worried. What was happening to Esme? He didn't want to be sitting there doing nothing while she might be suffering. His vision swam when he tried to stand, this wasn't good, and whatever happened to him, he hasn't fully recovered. He sighed, looks like he was stuck there for a while.

1Hr 45Min

* * *

Tomas sat in a tree a good ways away from where Dan and Spots stayed with his mouse, he sneered. They guard him more than they did their own kid, the sneer turns into an open lipped smirk, showing his sharp fangs. This just got more fun.

He made sure Esme was out before Ronnie took her to Port Angeles and Marie left a fake trail going east. This is what he loved about this game, it always ended in blood. This Esme was a fair prize, if they didn't find her in the 2 hours he'd have Ronnie turn her fully. No better betrayal is that of the family.

Tomas shook his head, he was thinking to far ahead, right now he was focused on his mouse, and then he caught movement under him. Three wolves where walking slowly through the trees, that was smart, send the fakes one way and the pups the other. He would go after them but that's not who he had in sights.

Tomas left his position in the tree with no more than breathe. Edward was his, more than he loved than rolling heads was tearing them apart from the inside. He crouched a good twenty feet away in the brush, and stopped his breathing, he may have a slight pulse but that didn't mean he had all human functions, he didn't have to sleep but could if he wanted. He didn't have to use bathrooms and his hair stayed the same, never growing, never changing, and he never gave off an odor so he rarely took showers. Breathing was something that became a habit so he wouldn't look weird when his chest never moved or took a breath when talking.

Dan and Spots looked ready for him, and they should be, he did this once before to a girl that betrayed the Big Boss and didn't kill these fakes. Her and her twin, one of the few twin vampires that Boss created and they wanted to stay with those butt smellers. He got to the girl first, she went crazy and ended her own life, and not an easy thing to do but she did it. Her brother took longer because of his fury; Tomas took off his head with relish.

He slowly took out a knife and crept forward, his eyes swam with red. He's had wolf blood before, it's very addicting and something he's only had for special occasions. He shook his head, no time to think about that.

He made his way around the small clearing, taking his time, he had more than an hour anyway why not make them stress over it? Once he was behind the three he silently scaled the tree, only having to stop once when a loose twig fell from the branches and got as far forward on his branch as he dared.

There was his mouse, he was sitting on the ground looking dazed, and of course he would. Tomas loved mind games, giving them false memories; erasing some or even influencing their thoughts, once he does this the victim is his and only his. That's how they were told apart. You choose your pets and you play with them or kill them if they're not fun.

Edward was his pet; he loved the ones that messed with the mind. Marie already chose the fortuneteller so he decided to go with this one. He crouched low on the branch, Dan and Spots were clueless as always and he readied his knife. Edward failed to meet his standards, he was disappointed, and he had such high hopes that he would be stronger in the mild field. He wasn't, he readied the knife and tensed. Dan shifted and looked behind him, that's when he moved, he launched himself from the trees straight at Edward. The knife was aimed for the back of his neck.

1Hr 40Min

* * *

Patrick was nervous, it was never this quite. No animals made noises, not even bugs, it was like they knew something was wrong there. He flexed his hand, it still tingled from missing his mark, and he cursed himself for not moving fast enough he never did. Beside him Sally was relaxed as always if not a little cocky, Marie and Tomas killed their friends a long time ago, he holds grudges and this is a very big grudge.

The Cullens, and the other pack caught up to them quickly, the woman's mate looked horrified and so sad it made Patrick want to almost slap him. It was like he gave up already, "Ok we're going to split into two groups. Cullens besides Bella and you" points to Carlisle, "come with me, the others go with Sally south, we have to move as quickly as possible and we don't have much time."

Sally and her group took off south quickly disappearing, Dan told her not to change into wolf form unless necessary, that meant if any of the vampires showed up. Patrick led the Cullens east, moving as fast as possible, they got about 2 miles before the shorter one screamed and stopped, the blonde male looking at her in worry.

Alice was staring in horror at nothing and holding her throat, Patrick snarled, "Can you tell the future?" Only a nod from the blonde confirmed him. Marie, she knew how to mess with these types of powers, ones that could see the future saw their own deaths.

Patrick cursed his horrible luck and nearly shoved the blonde away, he needed to stop this before Marie found their location, if not already. Placing his hands on her head he immediately saw what she did and winced, this was a bad one. Alice was ripping at her own throat, Marie laughing when she couldn't do anything to stop herself. On the ground was the other Cullens, all dead, even the remaining wolves while Alice could do nothing but kill herself.

Patrick did what he could, stopping the vision, more like shutting down her powers entirely before releasing her. The look of peace almost made him smile until he stopped. He's played this 'game' before, if one had powers such as Alice…they were used as fake targets. He turned and looked around, making everyone do the same as well until it hit them.

Rosalie was gone.

1Hr 10Min

* * *

Author's Note; Whelp! Another chapter done! I hope you liked it. More will be revealed soon and what is happening to Esme? All known soon! But I have some bad news, the laptop Im using isn't working at school so I have to get it reimaged *sigh*ill update as many chapters as I can until Tuesday! So yup, that's the sucky part of my life right now. Until next time! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: I own nothing

Warning: Character death

Chapter 12

Patrick was so _stupid! _He was the one out of all of them to know Marie better than anyone and he goes and gets distracted! Well…who wouldn't by someone seeing their own death? Sally would have been freaking out herself. She sighed, so now thanks to Patrick's stupidity the blonde chick was gone. Probably dead by now or Marie was waiting for them so she could have an audience.

Luckily the path was easy to follow, bushes, branches, even the dirt was kicked up in the chick's struggle. Not good, Sally knew the signs of what a predator did to their prey. Of course she would, she's one herself and from all the damage Marie was messing with the blonde.

Sally left the Cullens with Patrick but the big one…Emmet Sally thought insisted she went with her. She had to admit, for a big guy he was quiet, barely making a sound. She tried asking about the blonde and if she could fight well but he was too worried to answer her…pfft yea right.

Emmet was too bigheaded, he tried to lead, following the path and his footsteps were so loud Sally nearly slapped him. And he wouldn't _shut up!_ He kept asking questions about her and Patrick and Marie, Sally ignored him and he quieted down thank God after a minute. Now they were in silence, besides the big man's _footsteps! She's going to slap him soo hard!_ That's when they heard the scream

1Hr 00Min

* * *

Marie laughed, this girl was fun! She wasn't too special like Alice but her attitude amused her greatly, so far Rosalie has used every cuss word that Americans know, the again in different languages. Marie was standing over a withering girl now, that wasn't fun…just one touch and she's on the ground. Maybe it's because she used to be human?

Marie studied her hand, it was one of her gifts, if she touched anyone besides a brother or sister then any bones that were in that area shattered immediately. It helped a lot when hunting these fakes; they were so fragile…just now she shattered her arm and shoulder, what a wimp, other fakes lasted a lot longer than an arm and shoulder.

Marie sighed, "You are pitiful. And boring, you have a mouth but that's all the entertainment that you give besides standing on the corner?" She grinned as Rosalie hissed at her and stood back up, her arm hanging limply at her side but chose to try and roundhouse kick her.

_Cute_, Marie thought as she easily dodged. _She gets so mad over little stuff…_ She giggled but sighed and caught Rosalie's next kicked. Marie nearly groaned at the feel of the bones breaking in her leg. Rosalie screamed in pain and dropped to the ground and didn't move but she was cradling her arm and trying to take her leg back.

Marie calmly took out her gun, and what a beautiful gun it was. Back when she and Tomas were with the dogs she had Patrick enchant it so the bullets can kill anything. Things like the one in front of her, such a fake face, this is what she hated most about these fakes, they stole beauty from what isn't theirs. She hated it; Marie cocked the gun and aimed it at the pitiful creature on the ground, "I hope you believe in God. Cause you're going to have to pray for your soul."

Sally made it around the rocks as the gunshot went off. She stopped, Emmet slamming into her but she didn't move. All she could do was stare.

Marie turned to her with her psychotic grin that haunted Sally for years. Behind her Emmet was rock, he was probably going into shock now. Who wouldn't?

Rosalie was dead. Or, at least they thought it was Rosalie because whoever it was had their face blown out. No features where visible through the blood, exploded bones and what little hanging flesh was there. Her left arm and right leg where at odd angles and looked like putty lying there.

Emmet stared in horror, Rosalie _HIS_ Rosalie was gone, killed by this…_monster_ and the thing stood there grinning and he could see the blood on her clothes. He lost it, Emmet roared and jumped at the Royal, he wanted to rip her throat out and watch the life fade from those evil eyes.

Sally was brought from her stupor at the big man's roar; she couldn't even stop him before he had hands around Marie's throat, trying to either choke the living Hell from her or rip it to shreds. Marie looked caught off guard by the sudden actions shoved the barrel of the gun in his stomach and Emmet's torso contents blew across the ground.

Marie stumbled away in a coughing fit. She didn't expect the big man to be _that_ strong, he nearly broke her windpipe in half, not to mention him trying to claw her face off at the same time. She shot him, that was the only way to get him off her, wasted a good bullet now because of it.

She finally stopped coughing and looked at Emmet on the ground, looked like that hurt, a lot. Marie dodged Sally's swinging fist and grabbed it, the bones shattering but no sound came with it. Marie frowned and twisted, the bones in her arm snapping and before she got to the shoulder _finally_ a scream of pain. With no other victims that could fight Marie sighed, "You all are no fun anymore…" She left, disappearing into the darkness. She had to go back to Tomas after all.

50Min

* * *

Tomas spit out blood from his mouth, his rolled his shoulders finding them finally healed and glared at Dan across from him. He forgot about the wolf's speed, once he was out in the open the wolf spun around so fast Tomas never had the time to dodge. That mistake made him the killer of the tree a few feet away and a friend of the one behind it, that hurt more than it should have. Maybe it was because he was hit with claws, he learned early on Dan had a type of poison that made the body weak. He cursed that man daily.

Tomas shakily got up from the ground and winced, his back would be sore for a few minutes at least. In the time it took him to kill the tree and regain his balance Dan was gone, in his place was a very large wolf. Its fur was a brown color but a scar was seen over lapping the eye and others on his shoulders and back. Tomas grinned, he loved dancing with Dan's wolf, and most of those scars were form his sword tearing it open.

Unlike Dan himself his wolf was very violent. Their fights were known to destroy cities if they got close to one and he loved the adrenaline rush. Tomas watched as Spots help drag Edward farther into the trees, he frowned, that woman was taking his prey away. This would not do, "Let's get this over with quickly yes?"

The wolf's growl was all he got before it lunged; faking heading for is throat and instead went for his legs. Obvious start to the fight, he knew all of his moves, this time he was buying time. Tomas scowled, even his wolf followed Spots like a loyal puppy. The Cullens might think Dan, being the biggest guy anyone would ever see, the markings on his arms and just his presence they thought he was the small groups leader. Tomas would have snorted if he weren't distracted. Dan wasn't their leader oh no, if someone focused hard enough they would feel a stronger more authoritative aura below Dan's.

If they focused really hard then they would see the way Dan and Spots carried themselves, Dan was more submissive in actions. Spots was more confident, carried herself with one of royalty, and that aura that was stronger than even Dan was hers. Spots was the leader of their little group, and she was even stronger back then a long time ago. Back when she was a spy for Satan.

38Min

* * *

Authors Note: OMG I am SOOOOOO sorry! This weekend was my birthday, well yesterday was actually but it was my party and I never got the chance to even write up this chapter. But on the bright side my laptop is fixed! Yay~ I hope ya'll like this chapter. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13

Spots helped Edward through the trees and cursed herself. She couldn't believe she didn't notice him up there! At least Dan was with her, bless that man, he was the one that helped her escape from Satan's clutches. Looking back she knew what she did wasn't right, all she could think of about that is Dan was the one that convinced her to be forgiven. If not she might be with Marie and Tomas trying to kill the Cullens…

She shook her head; no don't think about that, the past is behind her. Right now saving these Cullens will lift her soul more and it will save lives. She heard metal on claws and could smell blood already, both from Dan's wolf and Tomas, those two were so violent in their fights it scared her. She's never in all her years would ever see a battle worse than what came out of theirs.

Edward was stumbling, his head still fuzzy and he hated it, he was a sitting duck back there and would have gotten killed if Dan hadn't been there. He hates the idea of owing that man anything, even if he was saving their lives right now. Edward never noticed Tomas at all, no scent nothing, not until Dan was already moving and he saw a tree literally snap like a twig. He grimaced, right now he should be thinking of finding Esme, not about himself. The two headed south, why he didn't know but moved as fast as possible. He wished that Bella were with him, that if he knew Nessie was safe with Charlie and Billy.

Then he heard something, it was faint, a thought but there. Edward stopped trying to find who it was, he looked the way they were heading and heard it again. He recognized the voice right away and took off running, Spots calling after him and running after but he knew she wouldn't be able to keep up, he didn't care if anyone was waiting to kill him he just ad to find where the thought came from. Because that thought was Esme's.

32Min

* * *

Ronnie sat in the warehouse, it was an abandoned one, how cliché is that? Well they didn't want to draw attention when the time was up, the woman would be loud. He fingered a lighter and cigarette, they didn't do anything to his body and the smoke was annoying but the taste calmed him when he was stressed. This was his last one, his parents were suppose to be back in a little more than 10 min but he was getting worried. He would have gotten word if they were on their way soon, Ronnie sighed when he heard the muffled voice of the woman. He turned to…Esme? Think that was her name, he made sure to bind her well, the pentagram glowing with power. He was proud of himself, it was set to last exactly 2 hours and no more, wouldn't have to that was when the venom was rejected unless his father wanted differently. Right now Esme had a blush to her cheeks, which was the first stage of rejection, Ronnie grinned. This was his favorite part if the game, when the people seeking got there too late.

He lounged on the windowsill, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag, any minute now his parents would be on their way and the next game would begin. He hoped it was Bella, he wanted to mess with her and see what'd she do. From what he knew she was dependent a lot on others, the way she always hung around the Cullens. Ronnie giggled, even though he was alder than most of the Cullens he still loved his childhood unlike them

Esme tried to move out of the circle again, not succeeding of course but Ronnie still groaned, "Stop moving or you'll die before the 2 hours are up." That stopped her thank Satan; he looked out the one window again. They had less than an hour, _даваймама, папа, тыгде?_

26Min

* * *

Marie was going through the trees as fast as she could go,_ fjandinn_, she was late. Ronnie would start to get worried soon; the incident with the blonde and Sally showing up slowed her down by a good two minutes. She had to move even faster, she was passing when she saw Edward take off towards Port Angeles, and how he knew where to go was beyond her. For the moment.

She knew Tomas was in a fight with that wolf again, she could hear the growls even from here. Any longer and the town would hear them. Not like it would last any longer, Marie smirks, luckily the big guy wasn't dead. It would be a good waste to loose a puppet of is strength. Right now he should be heading there now, Tomas would have to be back before the two hours are up but with the level of their fight if it wasn't stopped it would go well past that.

She checked the sky, 20 min left… almost time for the game to end, this would be the time that most players would find the location of their friend or loved one. This was the most exciting part of hide and seek. And the time when the most blood is spilled.

20Min

* * *

Dan cursed himself until he literally felt sick. How could he be so careless?! Dan thought he wouldn't loose it but one second he thought he was under control the next he was looking through his wolf's eyes at a psychotic Tomas ready to chop him up. His wolf fought gladly, it always liked to fight this vampire with everything it had. This time it was even worse, Tomas was in a hurry; the 2 hours were almost up. He fought harder than he normally would and scratched his wolf up good.

Tomas ran before he gave the final blow, "_досвиданиямойдруг! времяпочтивверх!_" he said before bowing and promptly disappearing.

Dan was furious, "_Fan du vampyr! Jag ska döda dig nästa jag ser dig!_" he ran then, following Spots's scent like a hound and found it ran south. South, south, what was south?...He remembered there was a place that had lots of warehouses. The warehouses! He turned and ran east, he had to tell Patrick and Sally where the woman was.

He shifted into his wolf's form, saving time by moving faster and finding Patrick in seconds, but he also found something that made him worry. Blood, there was so much blood it almost made him choke on it, people have died, and violently. He stopped and nearly howled, Sally was in front of him, her eyes seeing nothing, and her heart was ripped out.

But what scared him most was Patrick and the rest of the Cullens were no where to be found.

_Fan också!_

* * *

Authors Notw: whelp! There you go! I hope you like it! I think im going to update slower now…id like to know if I should end it when the 2 hours are up or keep going and see what happens to the others? Id like to know your opinions! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: Little bit of twincest if you squint

* * *

Chapter 14

_Patrick looked down on the two bodies in front of him, the holes in their chest so noticeable to him. How did he get himself into this? Oh, right…he made a deal with the devil._

_ Patrick, a well known man and very respected in the towns and villages of Germany, was a successful man. He had a beautiful wife and a good paying job, he was supposed to be happy with all of this, right? Wrong, he had the life every man wanted but…he wasn't happy. He wanted more, wanted to do more and be more than he already was, so he started to study magic._

_ Now, most thought of magic to be stupid and just a tale at the time but Patrick didn't believe that. For his uncle was a mage, warlock, wizard whatever you wanted to call it, and he helped people every day. Patrick wanted to be like that, he wanted to travel and see new lands, but his wife's parents disapproved of this. His Daisy was taken away from him and he was too absorbed in his studies to after this to notice when she was murdered._

_ It was a November night, not too cold, perfect for a walk and Daisy took the advantage, she always loved the outdoors. Patrick was out that day too, happening to be in the town from travelling around finding out more of magic and even succeeding in using some basic spells. He was coming back to show his love what he could do so far, and to as her to run with him._

_ This same night was when a stranger came into town, he was a tall man and looked very different from the Germans. His hair was long and pitch black, his skin almost sickly pale, but what stood out most where his eyes. They were almost a red color, the color of rust and they held more wisdom and age than the man held, and if one looked hard enough anger, a deep anger that went farther back than what time has recorded._

_ Patrick met this stranger on his way to meet up with Daisy in the courtyard his parents' mansion. The man was friendly enough and they had a pleasant conversation until the man asked if he knew about magic. Patrick of course was happy to tell all he knew, that was when things went wrong, so, so wrong._

_ "I see you like magic very much Patrick, it intrigues me greatly. What if I said I could give you more power than you thought possible?"_

_ Patrick was too excited to see what that smirk held and immediately asked how this could be possible, "All you have to do is agree to one thing?"_

_ "What is that?" _

_ "Give me your soul, your services, your life and I shall grant you your biggest dream."_

_ Patrick didn't even think and agreed, "Yes, yes! I will! I just want the power!" Soon after he said this everything went black…_

_That night he gave his soul away, gave up his life and caused Daisy to be killed, and he WAS given power, so much it scared even him. But it wasn't what he wanted; it wasn't what his uncle used to help people. The magic he got was black, evil magic, now he could kill someone so easily it made him laugh._

_ That stranger that came into town was Satan himself, if Patrick had known this he would have never agreed to anything, or even talk to the god. But, that was then and he made his choice to follow the God of Death no matter what the deed was. After he woke up he found Daisy dead in front of his house, his parents gone and the entire town under him willing to follow whatever he wished for._

_ Patrick loved it, he had everything that the town could offer. He didn't care this wasn't what his uncle would have done. He had so much more than what his uncle could have ever had, but he got bored after only a few years, he hated the idea he had all this power, all this control, and he had nothing to do. No uprisings, no one wanting to throw him out of office or anything!_

_ So for the second time he talked to Satan was three years later. That was the year that he met Dan, Spots and Sally also. The big boss told hi that the three were going to show up in his town a good month before they did._

_ "I want you to get close to these people." Satan was in his human form; his hair still long and his eyes still the color of dried blood. He sipped on his glass, filled with strong vodka, imported straight from Russia._

_ Patrick sat in his favorite chair, his fathers before his and fingered his own drink, real genuine German beer, the best there is, "And why should I? They are ones going against you. Why don't I just kill them for you?"_

_ The man chuckled, "That'd be to easy now wouldn't it? No, these two that are coming into town are God's little pets. They know practically everything that goes on in her big head up there. I want you to know why she keeps those _fakes _protected by her little dogs. And I want all of the fakes you have in your town killed, no use keeping pests correct?"_

_ Patrick chuckled, "Of course I will if you wish it to be so then it shall be done." He stood and placed the glass on the table, "Oh and 'those two' are in town. Should I tell them as well?"_

_ Satan shakes his head, "No, I will visit them before I leave. Thank you Patrick." Before he leaves he gives Patrick a word of advice that he will later tell Dan himself:_

_'Remember, don't trust those traitors.'_

* * *

10Min

They had only a few minutes left. Edward was frantic; he was so close he could smell Esme's scent in the air. He could also smell those Royals as well.

He was in Port Angeles, hoe could she be so close and they didn't know?! He felt stupid; of course they'd keep her close so they'd look farther and never think of her to be so close. He was in the warehouse district and not in the good part either; he had to slow to a jog with the amount of homeless, drug dealers and prostitutes that littered the streets like rats in the sewers.

Edward was so close, so, so close. He felt Carlisle not that far behind with Spots, but that was it, only three of them. The odds were equal if Esme couldn't fight. They would get there in time. And these Royals would ay for what they did.

* * *

_Two figures ran through the streets, both panting and blood flowed the man's head of the two. His name was Zach and the woman running beside him was his sister Zoe, both were vampires and former followers of Satan._

_ They were travelling with two wolves, Dan and Spots and a mage named Patrick that they met in the town. They were in a fairly large town in Germany, the people kind but it held darkness; Zach could feel it and Zoe knew what he thought as well. But they made a mistake, but knew turning away from their creator and running to his enemy would put targets on their backs and would put anyone they travelled with in danger but Dan and Spots helped them anyway._

_ The mistake was staying in the town; there they ran into two of the most loyal vampires, Marie and Tomas. Both of the twins knew about them, who wouldn't? Once the twins had the chance they ran, big mistake. This made Marie and Tomas start one of their favorite games, Tag. The two chased the twins through the town, turning them around, cornering them, and having them run in circles the two vampires hunted them like mice._

_ Zach was the one that had the most damage; he had to protect his sister or at least somehow get her to Spots. The two wolves knew nothing of their absence, yet. The twins were starting to regret this as they grew more tired, it was one of the punishments of leaving Satan. They loose the extra power that the god gave them, both were feeling the effect badly now._

_Their lungs burned from lack of oxygen, the muscles of their legs were tired and barely even usable to them and their vision was wavering going in and out. _This is crazy! We have to find somewhere to hide!_ That was the only thing Zoe could think of, hide and regain their strength._

_Marie and Tomas were close now they could feel it and they were so close to the open bar, only a few blocks now. Zach panted heavily, Zoe was faring no better, her breath coming in sound of something entering flesh stopped Zoe in her tracks; her brother was no longer beside her. This made her breathe come out faster and she slowly turned around, nearly screaming at what she saw._

_Her brother, her twin, her lover, the one that never left her side even during the ciaos of when The Order was given was now staring down at the hand protruding from his chest and holding his heart._

_Zoe screamed, she cried as Zach slumped and she saw his killer, cold gray eyes and dark blue hair. Patrick, the man they met when they asked for a place to sleep, the mage was grinning and dropped her brother like he was trash, like he was nothing._

_"Why would you do such a thing? Betray the one that created you, protected you from that Hündin?" at this he tossed away Zach's heart, the one she knew her brother loved her so much with, was gone, no longer beating, "Disgraceful creature."_

_Zoe cried, Patrick drew closer; she screamed profanities at the man. She hated him with all her being; he killed her brother, her other half and he grinned like a kid who just got the best present for Christmas and she hated him for it. _

_The last thing she felt was her heart being ripped from her chest, but the only thing she could think of was she wouldn't have to live without her brother and that she couldn't tell Spots and Dan that Patrick was a traitor._

* * *

Authors Note: Another chapter done! Yay! I hoped yall liked it! I would still like some suggestions of where to go after this! So please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

5Min

Pain, it felt like all of her insides where burning. Esme was curled in on herself, hoping the pain would go away, it didn't. She whimpered, what was happening to her? Who was the boy? _What _is that boy? Esme could barely think straight now, the burning was growing, slowly but surely and she never hated anything more at that time.

A sudden voice made her jump and groan, "This was all you could get?" His voice was smooth and deep but had a certain tone to it making him sound old, wise.

"Yes sir, all the others stayed with their mate or around humans, she was the only one we could get in the time you gave us." It was a woman's voice, also smooth and confident but cold and controlling.

Esme felt a finger on her chin and tilt her head up, making her whimper again. It hurt so much to even do that. She stared wide-eyed into another pair of eyes; they were the color of dried blood that bored into hers.

She gasps, making the eyes give off an amused glow and that same voice accompany it, "She'll do just fine. We only need one correct?"

"Yes sir." Esme saw three people behind the man, a woman, man and the child from the bear attack. Her eyes widened in shock and the boy just smirked at her and turned away, looking out the window, "Mom, dad, they're here."

A crash from downstairs affirmed his statement.

* * *

Edward was close, he could feel Esme right there! He could see through her eyes and he saw a man, he was tall, muscular, long black hair and dark red eyes and was very close.

Edward ran up the stair as fast as he could, seeing the strange man lean forward and felt Esme stop breathing. He flew up the stairs faster, Carlisle and Spots just entering the building. _Why were there so many stairs?! _

All of a sudden her thoughts cut off and he saw nothing, Edward burst through the door and stopped. He…he was too late?

Esme was unconscious, not only that surprised him but what made him step back was the flood of color in her cheeks and the sow steady breathing she did while in this strangers arms.

The stranger was standing in what Edward thought was a pentagram, it was fading to fast for him to tell, but the look on the man's face was enough to make him growl. Success, whatever he did worked and that's what scared Edward the most. And the look of respect that Marie, the boy, and Tomas gave him made his heart drop. Something was _very_ wrong and he could do nothing.

Spots cursed as she stepped into the room behind Edward, Marie, Tomas and Ronnie looked happy, this meant one thing. They lost the game. Edward didn't move, this made her confused, wouldn't he be trying to kill them by now? She looked in the center of the room, and what she saw made her react against her own will.

She growled, shoved Edward back into the wall, drew her gun and rushed the man by Esme. Spots knew that face so well; she'd seen it so many times. Obeyed that voice for so long without question, carried out his wishes. This man was Satan himself, and Spots was going to kill him.

* * *

The man chuckled, really? This girl thinks she can do anything to him? He remembered her well, the best spy he had that he had on _her_ but was disappointed the wolf ran from him. He stepped back and dodged the girl's wolf and it flew past him, skidding in the large room. He sighed, making sure he was holding Esme loosely; he didn't want to crush his new creation that slept in his arms.

"Subdue her and make sure the others don't know what has happened her. Make sure Patrick has the other fakes in place. Kill them as you please."

The man looked over at Edward and smirked, Carlisle finally arriving and he looked horrified and angry at the same time, "...Esme? What did you do to Esme?!"

Edward held back Carlisle, "No! Wait, look, Esme…" That's when Carlisle heard it, a pulse. One he hadn't heard from his love in a long time, then he saw the flush in her cheeks and he stared, dumbstruck. His Esme was breathing, because she has to, and she was sleeping peaceful in this stranger's arms.

He growled, "Let go of her, now!"

The man ignored him; promptly stepping from the now almost gone pentagram with Esme and smirks, "Make sure to carry out what I said, I'll be back for the next one soon."

Carlisle ripped from Edward, he had to save Esme! The man laughed, oh how he loved the desperation in his eyes, it made him want to wait longer and see what he would do. Sadly, he couldn't, he had to take his new child back home. With a sigh the man tipped his head and he was gone, Carlisle swiping at air. Edward looked for the other three but they were also gone, the only thing that said they were there was cigarette butts.

Carlisle cursed, he screamed the curses before falling quiet and did nothing. He failed, lost, he didn't save Esme. Now she was with that stranger and long gone.

Spots was no better she finally got control, forcing the wolf down to only a growl in her voice, "Congratulations, you were just graced to be in the presence of Satan himself." With that she left, leaving two depressed and confused 'vampires'.

0Min

* * *

Auther Note: well! Heres another one! Hope you like it….i have a feeling its starting to suck and be boring… I would like some feedback or suggestions! So..R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: mentioned character death

* * *

Chapter 16

Esme didn't feel right, she felt hot all over and her muscles would twitch every few seconds, but what she felt most was the throbbing in her chest. It's been so long she forgot what it felt like to have a heartbeat.

She could feel the softness of a bed under and what she thought was silk sheets, the scents around her made her confused, sage, violet extract, and something else she couldn't tell but it smelled wonderful.

Esme tried to move but found her body heavier than lead and her eyelids stayed close, was she in a coma? Was she having a dream of before Carlisle changed her? No, even though it's been a long time she still remembered the smell of sickness.

* * *

For who knows how long she drifted in and out of consciousness, but she felt everything, her muscles and bones becoming even stronger than before, her sense of smell skyrocketed to where she could individually smell another person has gone in and out of where she slept.

Finally the throbbing went away and she could move now every few minutes. Not long after she could open her eyes, taking in the huge, beautiful room.

It was like straight out of a storybook, she laid on a king sized bed made from red silk sheets and what she though was a feather mattress. The bedposts held red drapes, thick and soft to the touch, which made Esme want to wrap herself in them. All across the floor were Persian rugs; the colors were mostly reds or other darker colors, murals were spread across them, from animals to battles to kings and queens. Along the walls were picture frames, chests on the floor, an elegant dresser stood to the far side and there were suits of armors. Armors from all time periods stood on the walls, scaring Esme slightly. Then she saw the crowns, the closest corner to her stood a pedestal made from ebony, on it stood a beautiful crown. It was made from solid gold, purposefully dulled to look older than it seemed to be, it was embedded with darker colored jewels making the crown shine in its glass case. Whoever owned the beautiful thing must have had it for a long time.

Esme ran her fingers along the silk fabrics as she sat up, noticing it smelled like the sage and violets. She sniffed again, nearly coughing; this was someone else's room, his scent was everywhere, mostly on the bed defiantly, but it wasn't too fresh. The person probably hasn't slept in their own bed since she was in it. This made her feel bad; she kept someone from their own room…

Esme slowly stood, seeing as she wasn't dizzy or anything she went over to the crown, it was beautiful even in the dim lighting. She just wanted to see it closer…

The door opened and Esme jumped back, ending up on the other side of the room and tripping into an open chest, falling on clothes with an 'oof!'

A deep chuckle brought her head up to the door that has opened by the dresser, "I see you like the treasures? They are from all over the human world, below it and above it."

Esme cleared her throat and got out of the chest, swiping imaginary dust from her clothes, wait, when did she change into this? Esme was dressed in what she thought was a cross between a nightgown and Victorian styled dress, "Uh, yes, they are very lovely, all of them."

The man standing in the doorway wears a simple suit and long dark hair is pulled back in a low ponytail, what captivates her is his eyes, a rusty color that seems to glow, "You finally woke up I was worried that you would have failed."

Esme frowns, "Failed? I don't understand. Where am I? Who are you and where's Carlisle?" his name felt weird on her tongue, like it wasn't suppose to be spoken so fondly.

The man chuckles, "So many questions. First, you are in my palace, the safest place you could be. And no my dear you didn't fail, that's what makes me so happy I have claimed back one of my children."

"Child? Claimed back? I'm sorry but I don't think so, I need to get back to my family." Even though she said this she didn't feel like leaving, it felt like home, and this man that called her his child made her happy? No, what made her happy was being with Carlisle…right?

"You must be confused. I understand, to answer your other questions is I have no idea who this Carlisle is and I do not care. As for me humans call me Satan, the devil. I do not prefer these names, I would like for you to call me Dracur, it was a name I think is better than those blunt ones."

Esme stared in shock, but she believed him, with everything she had she believed him. Then it hit her, everything he said, his palace _this must be his room_, she was his child _he created her_, he said she was safe _because she WAS safe_. Everything he said made sense, he didn't know where Carlisle was because he didn't care to know, he wasn't important so why should she care too?

With a smile on both their faces, Dracur opening his arms, Esme hugged him, drawing in his scent and smiling even wider. She felt safe, knew that she was suppose to be here…

"I'm home."

* * *

Edward couldn't believe this, Esme had been gone for nearly a week, and in that time all had gone to Hell. Rosalie was dead, so was Jasper, he was found not for from where Sally was, a hole in his chest and hiss head ripped off, burnt to ashes on the ground. Alice was heart broken, saying they were split up and she didn't even see anything. Whoever killed him did it on impulse and was gone before Alice got there. Dan, Spots, and Patrick were sad when they saw Sally's body, but the only thing they could do was bury her there for she had no family.

Edward was pacing, hands behind his back, "What are we doing?! These monsters have just disappeared!"

Dan was sitting on the couch with Spots, his hand on her leg, "We don't know. They've never done this before."

Patrick stands by one of the large window walls, a smirk on his face, "They're waiting. Haven't you noticed how quiet it is? She hasn't even contacted us since Esme disappeared."

Spots side glanced at the bluenette, "Maybe, it's been awhile. But then again it IS _his_ time of the year; She wouldn't be able to contact us anyway. We're stranded here. So, the rest of you that is left, were making our move now." She stood from the couch and began walking around the room, "First I'm going to explain more about what's happening."

Emmet stared at her intently, his eyes glazed with sadness and burned with fury, "Just tell me where to find them and how to kill them. I want revenge for what they did to Rosalie."

Spots nods, "And you'll get that revenge, but if you go now you're as good as dead. These monsters are the Devil's children, and there are very hard to kill. That's why there are ones like us, we are God's children, and She created us to get these _things_ out of the human world. But he creates them faster then we thought, that was before The Order."

Carlisle sits on a loveseat, no one sits beside him though he still feels the ghost of Esme's presence that was there only a week ago before she went up north, "So what you are saying is my wife has been taken by spawn of Satan?!"

Spots nods, "I am afraid so. If I had to guess she's in Hell right now, and she won't be coming back to return to you and your family."

Edward stops pacing, Bella, quiet this whole time latches onto his arm, "What do you mean?"

Patrick beats Spots, that smirk still on his face, "What she means is Esme will be coming back with Maire and Tomas as one of them."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been taking forever, I have fallen ill with writer's block. But I hope y'all liked this chapter! R&R please


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

All in the room stare at Patrick in shock, Dan and Spots even seemed surprised which makes Patrick smirk, Carlisle speaks slowly, "What do you mean? As one of them?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, would I say something like that for no reason?" he frowns at Carlisle like it was the most obvious thing; really these fakes were so stupid. They were just sitting here while one of them could be dead, not like she was anyway but still.

Dan was quiet, Spots narrows her eyes at him making Patrick smile, she never trusted him no matter what he said, couldn't blame her, he wouldn't trust himself either, "How would you know this? You said you didn't know much until you were attacked."

Patrick out right grins, "_СадаобојицазнамоданеверујемутоСпотови. ЗапамтиштасамурадиосаСалли? НебихжелеодасетодогодидоДанасадабисмо_?"

Spots growls, knowing that the language he spoke was unknown to the others in the room, "_Копиле. Убићутепрвипуткаданекавашгард_."

Patrick laughs, switching back to English, "I'm glad we agree, I'll be doing a patrol. Dan are you coming with?"

With a nod Dan and Patrick leave, the Cullens out right stare between the wolf and the bluenette, as soon as he's out of hearing range Edward looks at Spots, "I'm guessing you two aren't on good terms."

Spots smirks, "You could say that. Anyway, Bella, you sent Nessie to your mother's yes?" when the girl nods Spots breathes out, "then your father needs to stay inside and call a town wide evacuation that includes La Push."

Bella is shocked, "W-What? Why? It won't get that bad will it?"

Spots laughs, "We're going against vampires, it'll be a miracle that there will be anything left. Alice, I want you to try and find out what the vampires are going to do, focus more on Esme. If Patrick is right then she won't be as strong minded as the other three. Edward, Bella and Emmet I want you to get your friends from up north down here; if they can't come then we'll have to improvise. Carlisle, you are coming me I have to speak with you. I have two rules that you all _must_ follow, don't be alone and don't_ever_ be out after dark. Now that whatever they're doing is put into motion they'll start moving quicker. Alice, don't leave the house, they mess with the ones with gifts. Bella, protect Edward. Now let's move."

Without a word the Cullens left besides Alice and Carlisle, Spots smirked and walked upstairs, "Let's have chat why don't we?"

Carlisle followed without a word, his head not so high as when she first saw him, Spots had to feel pity for him, she had closed the door to his office before Carlisle spoke to her, "What's happening to my Esme?"

Spots sighs, "I don't know, this has never happened. These three have always played their games, never letting anyone live, but what happened a few days ago is new. Satan has never come up from Hell for as something as little as this, unless he was trying something that meant it would disrupt the balance in some way."

Carlisle is sitting now, a worried look on his face, "What do you think it is he's doing?"

She frowns deeply, "If I'm right, then he's trying to take you back."

"What do you mean? I know how we came do be but, take us back?"

"I'm saying he's turning you all back into what you're suppose to be."

Carlisle stares in shock, "What?! So that means…Esme…one of them?" he begins to panic, "what if he sends her to fight us? I won't be able to hurt her! I _can't _hurt Esme!" he buries his fingers in his hair, his eyes wide in panic.

Spots has the urge to slap the man, he shouldn't be panicking right now? So instead of slapping him she shakes his shoulders, "She won't even if she does I'll knock her out or something! Stop acting like your all going to die!"

Carlisle stops his mild panic attack and looks out the window, the sun rising slowly, "There's something else isn't there?" he could tell, he always could when there was another important detail in conversations like these.

Spots is shocked, this 'vampire' was more than she thought, "Yes there's more. When I say if we see Esme again, I don't know how we'll see her." Carlisle gives her a confused and mortified look, "the net time we see Esme she might be trying to kill us."

* * *

Four figures watch the sun rise, the mountains always had beautiful sunrises. The newbie's eyes are sparkling as she watches, delighted the other three guessed to watch it without being a sparking beacon.

"…It's beautiful…" the women's eyes were ones of pure delight as she nearly bounced where she stood.

The boy beside her giggled, "I guess it is isn't it? It's pretty with all the snow. What did He say mom? Dad?"

The couple watching more of each other than the sun turns toward their so and new companion, "What we always do, but it's going to be different now, whoever He chooses will get to live through our little games." She looks sad at not being able to play their games to the fullest.

He smiles beside her, "But he only said to let two more survive, we can do whatever we want to the others and the pups. Patrick will give us the word of when we cam play with them."

She grins, "Good, by now I think Spots would have given them her rules for them to follow." She loos over at her son, "But one always breaks that rule right? I want you go out and find the fortune teller, don't be seen though, if you can do that I'll let you choose the game for her."

The boy grins at his mother, his innocent blue eyes now the color of fresh blood, "_Það þýðir að ég get drepið þá? Ég get ekki beðið."_

* * *

**A/N:...Well my dear readers. This took awhile but I have decided to end it here. My ideas have run out sadly, I would like to make a sequel to this. If you want a sequel review with your opinion and/or idea of the next one. I take all ideas and put them in my idea box. So this is the end of You're Next, thank you my beautiful readers! Hugs and cookies for you! good bye for now!**


End file.
